


Falling in your hands

by AssHolHorse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Contemporary AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tending Wounds, complicated relationship, slight mentions of violence, tender law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssHolHorse/pseuds/AssHolHorse
Summary: Law gets a late night visit asking for his help and he can't refuse when he sees who's at his door.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	Falling in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, written on my phone.  
> English is not my first language either so I'd be thankful if you pointed out any mistakes.

It was four in the morning when someone knocked on Law's door. Once, twice, three times, five, seven, until Law got fed up, jumped out of bed and went to see who was brave enough to mess with his already brittle sleeping schedule.

They better have a good reason to bother him so late. 

Right after unlocking the safe, when barely a crack allowed the frisk night air in, someone on the other side pushed, husky voice calling for Law with almost desperation.  
A slightly inebriated Kid stomped into the room, face bleeding from a gash that made Law wince. He had gotten into another fight. Big news. 

"You should have gone to the hospital, say that you fell down and hurt yourself with a glass shard on the floor." Law had started tending the wound. Clean borders, he could sew it shut, and the eye didn't seem damaged, although he'd have to check him properly in his office. It was just Kid's luck that Law had barely enough to tend to him, supplies he wouldn't admit taking from his office, not that anyone would tell anything to one of the best surgeons on the city. 

Kid grunted when Law started stitching. "Had to be you" he mumbled. "Don't trust those fuckers of the Emergency Services."

  
"Consider me flattered" Law deadpanned. He didn't want to admit his chest swelled a little.

"Are you gonna tell me who did this to you?"

  
"What are you gonna do, scold them?" Kid spat, a humorless smirk paired with tired eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'll get back at them. I'm like this only because it was six versus one, but I took three of them down."

  
Law bit his lip as he made a knot on the last stitch. Kid tried to rest his head against him, leaning forward on the kitchen chair. Law held him by the shoulders.

  
"Hey! Hey! Did you get hit in the head? Are you injured anywhere else you haven't told me?!"

Kid looked at him completely serious. "M'fine. Just tired" he grumbled. "Has anyone told you your voice sounds better when you speak lower?" He allowed Law to cover the stitches with gauze and tape. The man started asking the most stupid stuff to him: if he knew the date, where he was, if he was dizzy, how many fingers did he see. At some point Law shone a light on his eyes, and after that it took a little for Kid to readjust to the light. He looked at the doctor and noticed that, now without all the pain and the blood clouding his eye, he was still in his grey pajamas, looking dishevelled and pretty worried. He looked at the cigarette pack he had dug from one of the drawers on his kitchen. 

  
"I thought you had quit."

Law shot him an accusatory glare "I did." He pulled one and was about to lit it when Kid plucked it from his lips, replacing it with his own. 

  
Law didn't react to the kiss in the middle of his shock, but revelled in the sensations when he came to himself, leaning forward, tasting the copper, the wax and the tinge of alcohol. Blood, lipstick and scotch, he thought. It was simply fitting for him. He placed his hands over Kid's, the paler ones starting to snake beneath the pajama shirt. They moved to his back when Kid broke the kiss to lean forward and trapping Trafalgar in an embrace way too tender for what he was used to get from the man. 

  
"Oi asshole, your hands are freezing" Law complained. 

  
Kid snorted against his neck, his breath tickling Law and making that zone burn. "Yeah, someone didn't want to open the door to his comrade."

  
"Comrade?" Law arched a brow. "More like nuisance. Thought you didn't mingle with the likes of me." 

  
"Hey, I said that when I was younger and it was dark, didn't see you were that hot."  
Law hoped his tan skin was enough to conceal the heat that rushed to his face. 

  
"Had I known better" Kid continued."I would have asked you out."

  
"Like I'd have said yes" Law scoffed. He found himself draping his arms around Kid's neck, carding his fingers over the messy, tangled locks. The coarse texture suggested remnants of hairspray. "Get on my level before asking me out."

  
"I am very tired" Kid stated against Trafalgar's skin. Law didn't dare ask why. The crime, their dynamic, or just physically tired, those were the three options that roamed his head. He used his position to remove Kid's fluffy coat from his shoulders. 

  
"You can stay."

  
Kid just hummed satisfied, finally breaking apart from Law. The white gauze was bulgy and brought all the attention to that zone, but Law was sure the scar that would form underneath would make for a more striking accent to his face, the kind of thing he loved because it would make him look though, because he could use it to boast, because he'd wear it with the pride of a medal.   
Law pulled him by the arm toward his room. Something made him not want to leave him alone. The oaf wouldn't even fit on such a small couch anyways, because his shoulders were broad and he tossed and turned.   
He found some spare clothes Bepo had left at his flat in case he crashed there on their movie night. The joggers were just a little bit too short and a little bit too wide, but they would make do if Law didn't want his bed stained with blood, and dust, and whatever clung to Kid's clothes after that fight. The t-shirt stretched around his chest in ways that were not legal, Law thought. The worn down Uni graphic on it looking distorted and out of place.

  
Law didn't have to fight to get him into the queen-sized bed and soon he was being imprisoned into a tangle of arms and legs, and sheets, a pair of lips pressed at the back of his neck, the touch too tender for the kind of man it came from. Nonetheless, Law leaned into the touch, basking in the warmth of Kid's chest. He thought he heard a whisper like a prayer, one that begged Be mine at once, yet he didn't reply.   
His hand rested atop of the one Kid had pressed on his chest, fingers entwined. 


End file.
